Release Your Chains
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: "You can not keep it in forever. You must let go. Release your anger and hatred. Erase that loving smile. You must unleash your true power. No one will ever hold you back again. Sever your friendships. Kill anyone who stands in your way. After all, only you can release you bloody chains."


Cream the Rabbit walked out of her house saying goodbye to her mother, Vanilla, with her best friend, Cheese the chao flying right by her side. They were going out for a little walk and possibly pick out some flowers to make another flower tiara. Mobius had been very peaceful lately, though there were some Eggman attacks, they weren't very dangerous, but still posed a threat. However, Eggman hasn't been heard from since and Mobius has been in peace ever since.

Cream took this peacefulness as a time to relax and pick flowers. She spotted many beautiful flowers and picked them. Cheese was picking some flowers too, but soon fell asleep. Cream let him sleep while she picked more flowers. She soon found a bright pink flower and instantly thought of her best friend, Amy Rose.

"I bet Amy would love this flower." said Cream as she picked the flower. Cream then spots a bright orange flower and it reminded her of a special little someone. She blushed in response.

"I bet he would love that flower." Cream picks the flower.

After picking many flowers, Cream was about to wake up cheese and head back home. However, she then saw a flash of yellow lightning coming from the forest. Cream set the flowers down right beside the sleeping Cheese and ran off to find the source of the lightning. She arrived at the area of where the lightning appeared and hid in the bushes. She soon saw her crush, Charmy Bee. However, Charmy had a look on his face that seemed to say he was afraid for some reason. Cream took a step forward and she stepped on a twig, causing it to snap loudly.

**_*SNAP*_**

"Huh? C-Cream?" said Charmy as turned to see her.

_So much for stealth_. Cream thought with a sweat drop on her head.

"H-H-Hi Charmy."

"Cream? What are you doing here?"

"I just saw a flash of lightning and when I came in this direction, you were here."

Charmy looked down in disappointment, not at Cream, but at himself.

"Charmy?"

"Guess I'll just have to tell you then." said Charmy as he sat down on the grass. Cream sat down with him.

"That lightning you saw Cream...It was from me."

"Huh?"

"I have electrokinesis."

"YOU HAVE POWERS?!" Cream yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SSSSHHHHHHH! Do you want all of Mobius to know!" said Charmy as he put a finger to his mouth.

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Though, its a bit far-fetched, Charmy."

"But you are fine with a blue hedgehog who can run at speeds of mach 1, a purple cat who has pyrokinesis, and a pink hedgehog who can summon piko piko hammers out of thin air."

"Heh. Guess you got me there."

"But, how come you've never told any of us about your powers?"

Charmy suddenly became sad at the question.

"If you don't want to tell me-"

"No, its fine."

Charmy sat down and gestured Cream to do the same. As she sat down, Her heart was throbbing and she was blushing a bright pink.

"You see, I've always had these powers. I just don't want to use them."

"How come?"

Charmy hesitated on answering, but gave his answer.

"I killed the entire bee hive."

"WHAT!?" yelled Cream.

Charmy looked down, in his head he was both angry and broken. He had hoped that he would never have to bring up his past. All it brought were bad memories to him. Cream saw Charmy, and felt dissapointed in herself. Cream was always happy to help others in need. However, she never thought of that helping some people could lead them to thinking about the horrible things they did in the past. She thought that she shouldn't have asked Charmy about his powers. She wants to help Charmy, but she doesn't want him to remember bad memories of his past. So she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him.

"Charmy, it's okay. No matter what you did in the past, it stays in the past. I'm here for you."

Tears rained from Charmy's eyes. He couldn't hold back any more of his true feelings. He had always hid his feelings with that loving smile of his, but now, he had to let his emotions flow. After all, Cream was right there with him. And she will never leave his side.


End file.
